


Lullaby

by Ella_Starhill



Series: Tales from a Brooklyn family loft [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fanart, Fanfiction, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Starhill/pseuds/Ella_Starhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humid summer night in Brooklyn. A little baby warlock has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

[Picture Inspiration!](http://ella-starhill.tumblr.com/post/146072791143)

 

Alec was a light sleeper, had always been one. Nowadays though he usually slept far too deep for his liking whenever his body was allowed to. Having a few weeks old baby around who had a bit of a hard time adjusting to the new surrounding of the apartment in the midst of a humid New York summer, did that to your sleeping rhythm he supposed.

When they had finally decided to go for keeping Max, they had packed up their things at the Academy in order to move back to a quieter and more stable place.

Rising four or five times a night due to a heart-meltingly wailing, uncomfortable little warlock was the usual procedure at the moment. Magnus and he tried to share Max-Night-Duty equally so he only slightly remembered his partner murmuring "Going", and he immediately turned ready to get back to enjoy a nice deep slumber, when suddenly his subconscious woke him up to full attention.

There was a sound he hadn't heard before in his entire life. In fact, he had heard a lot of things coming out of Magnus Bane’s mouth before. Alec had heard him growling. He had heard him whisper. He had heard him laughing and he had heard him crying. He had heard him screaming - both from passion and from pain.

But he had never ever heard him sing before. Actually Catarina had indicated once or twice that Magnus' musical abilities were horrendous at best. (Not his dancing abilities though. That was a whole different story, Alec had learned. And come to appreciate. A lot.)

Alec couldn't resist getting up, tiptoeing into the living-room. He could see Magnus' back, he sat on the couch cradling Max against his shoulder. They were illuminated by the city lights pouring in from the large window.

"Uwi kola kati,  
Ipenna karat menci,  
My little Blueberry.

Uwi kola kati,  
Ipenna karat menci,  
My little Max."

Magnus whisper-spoke the words repeatedly to a whimpering Max apparently trying to figure out the right melody. Eventually the baby calmed down and Magnus resumed to quietly caress his back.

Alec had no illusion his partner hadn't sensed his presence. So he moved forward to kneel behind the sofa kissing Magnus' bare shoulder tenderly and gently running a hand down his right arm, entwining their fingers.  
"That was beautiful," he smiled.

Magnus quietly chuckled. "You are a terrible liar, Alexander."

A small answering chuckle escaped Alec as well and he tried to hide it in the wonderful smooth shoulder that presented itself before him. "The thought counts I guess."

They remained silent, listening to Max' calm steady breaths, Magnus staring absentmindedly out the windows seemingly far away.

After a minute Alec asked quietly, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Actually there is not much to talk about. I remember these lines being sung to me when I was very young. I am not even sure who sang it. The voices in my head tend to have gotten mixed-up over the centuries."

"Does it hurt to sing them? I mean is there anything they relate to?"

Magnus considered it for a moment. "No," he simply said turning his head in Alec's direction. "Anyway, Max apparently likes hearing them to get back to sleep. So that's a very, very good connection if you ask me." He winked.

Alec kissed his lips. "You have to teach me sometime."

Magnus stifled a yawn. "Maybe after taking a little nap before the sun and therefore a notorious little warlock gets up?"

"Come on then, let's go to bed."

"Take him with us for once?"

"I could even be persuaded to use magic for the next round of bottle time."

"I sense a hint of desperation."

"You sense correctly."

"To be fair I even thought about calling your parents today. Voluntarily. I miss sleep so much, I start to look my age."

"Maybe you should stop talking now so not to wake the little bugger up. You really should have your beauty sleep, Papa. I reckon you look at least 33 these days."

"Thin ice, Daddy, very thin ice."

"Not funny?"

"Oh, it is – it's go-get-the-formula-yourself-kind-of funny."

Alec chuckled while snuggling up to Magnus' back, draping his arm over him and putting his hand on Max' little belly, immediately drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
